Today it is getting increasingly more usual to be offered connection alternatives when you call companies or authorities, to implement automatic connection of extensions. The user then chooses one of the offered alternatives by pressing a button on a phone, so called DTMF signaling, or by speaking into a phone, so called voice control. After a first such choice you are commonly offered further alternatives until you finally is connected to an intended extension of the private branch exchange (PBX) of the company or the authority.
A problem with such automatic connections is that it could be frustrating to listen to a lot of alternatives, even more if in several steps, as well as if you pick a wrong alternative you will probably need to start all over by calling the company or the authority again. In other words, a problem with such automatic connections is that a lot of selections need to be transferred between the PBX of the company, or the authority, and the calling party.